Thin Walls
by CreativeHeart
Summary: A "discussion" happens in the middle of the night at the Manor. Rated M because of the whole "discussion" and scene.


This is my first Charmed fan fiction. I just watched the last two episodes of Season 8 again, and this just came into my head. I know its not one of my best works, but all in all, I liked the idea myself. Please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Piper! Can you just take your hands off Leo for like an hour or so? Im trying to sleep!"

I lifted my lips from kissing Leos chest and sat up, flicking my hair back over my shoulder. Leo looked up at my with a sad look.

"Sorry honey" I whispered in his ear before biting his earlobe gently. Now it was time for some true Charmed sister action!

"As if youre trying to sleep! I can hear you guys moaning!" I called out to Paige. I heard Henry protest lightly, and Paige apologise.

"Hey, both of you! Im the one trying to get some sleep, so just stop arguing and continue having sex!" Phoebe was the one to speak now, and I winced. I wasn't meant to wake her up. Now she would probably be grumpy in the morning.

"You are so lucky you cant hear Piper and Leo" Paige called out to Phoebe, and my husband slipped form under her, making me feel empty.

"Hey! We arent that loud! And I havent seen her in two days!" Leo called out, joining in on the little "discussion".

"Wow! Two days! Oh, Lord have mercy! I think I might have sex with my boss because I havent seen her in two days!" Phoebe yelled sarcastically. I heard her sit up in her bed.

"Phoebe, that's not funny. That is disturbing…" I said, shivering slightly at the cold my husband had left me in. He noticed and came back to me, hugging me close to him. His erection was pressing into my back, and it was driving me crazy.

"Me hearing you making babies is disturbing!" she replied, and I giggled softly. We were talking about the weirdest thing in the middle of the night.

"Then don't listen! Go sleep on the couch or something!" Leo called out. He saw me squirming excitedly at his member pressing onto my back, and flipped me over on the bed. I squealed lightly when he entered me swiftly and started moving.

"Why don't you go have sex on the couch? No, wait, don't. I would like to sit there again" I could tell Phoebe was a little freaked out as she said this, and I heard her get up from her bed. Probably grabbing a book to read under her desk light to get back to sleep.

"We have already done it on the couch, in the kitchen, in my room, in the backyard…" I said, laughing as Leo ran his fingers ever so lightly up my front.

"Okay! Ew! I didn't need to know that!"Pheobe said. I could almost hear her shiver.

"Just ignore us Pheobe, and go back to sleep"I was a little tired myself, but I missed connecting like this with my husband. He continued thrusting into me, harder each time. I could feel my climax coming for the seventeenth time today.

"That is not possible to ignore-"

"-God, Leo!" I spilled over the edge, bending my head forward and hiding my face with my long hair. He chuckled, and slowly came to a halt within me.

"See? I just made my point" Pheobe didn't seem as annoyed now. She thought we were going to stop because of what I squealed out.

"Fine, we will stop. Now you can go to sleep" Leo took charge, slipping out of me very slowly.

"Thankyou!" Pheobes voice had the words "finally!" painted all over them.

"Youre welcome" I said, a little disappointed.

"Goodnight Phoebe" Leo called out politely.

"Night Leo"she called back.

"Do we have to stop?"he said quietly to me, and I silently laughed.

"Yes, you have to stop!" Pheobe yelled.

"Don't bug her. She will be cranky if she doesn't get her sleep" I said, running my hand across my husbands face.

"I heard that!" I heard Pheobe click off her light and close her book.

"Good!" I said, more to myself than to Leo or Phoebe.

"Guys! Just shut up!" It was Paige.

"Goodnight Paige" Leo yelled.

"Night, Leo" Paige called back before moaning.

"Lets just sleep, honey" I suggested, pulling him by his hands to the bed again. He sat down next to me as I lay down. He pulled the covers over me, just like I was being tucked in.

"You can sleep, but Im going to wake you up with what Im going to do" Leo said, and I giggled.

"Okay, ew! I don't need to know this much!" Pheobe said as I heard her get into bed.

"I guess we better sleep, then, Leo" I said, kissing him lightly.

"That's what I've been saying for the past five minutes!" Pheobe was finally happy that someone was agreeing with her.

"We will see you in the morning" Leo called to her.

"Thankyou for stopping your sex for me" Pheobe said kindly.

"Ha! You guys have to stop sex, and I don't! I love being down the hall!" Paige was back into the "discussion".

"Stop bragging, Paige!" I called out, getting up and

"Yeah. I don't even have the choice of sex! I don't have a boyfriend or husband here!" Pheobe said through a yawn.

"You got Coope, Pheebs" I called out, shaking my head.

"I know, but hes not here"

"Oh, wow! I just saw so much of my girlfriends sister, I think I might be stunned!" Coope said, appearing to the side of the bed. He must have seen the front of my body. Leo pulled me down ontop of him and shoved the covers over us.

"Coope?" I said, confused.

"At your service" he replied, giving me a half bow.

"Why did you come into my room when you know its not Pheobes?"

"Well, you called my name" He shrugged, and I smiled sweetly.

"Just go, please. And shut the door behind you" I said as politely as I could, no matter how annoyed I was.

"Done" he slipped out the door in record time, shutting it quietly behind him.

"Hello my sexy cupid" Pheobe said to him. I heard them kiss-well, more sucking each other faces off.

"Can we go back to doing what we were doing?" I asked, my hopes lifting.

"Yeah, I guess. No one is going to sleep now anyway" Pheobe panted back to me.

"Thankyou!" I squealed, lifting up the covers off me.

"No, thankyou for calling my boyfriend" Pheobe was happy now; I could feel it.

"No problems there" I said to Leo, and he poked his tongue out at me teasingly. I French kissed him, and he moaned into my mouth.

"Yay! I have a toast to make. To sex!" Paige yelled.

"To sex!" Everyone else yelled out before going back to the reason Paige made the toast. I was going to love tonight.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I know, its like, really bad. I don't even like it much myself, but I decided to just put it up here. Please review to tell me what you thought!

Abbey  
xx


End file.
